To Be This Way
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Obidala. ObiWan and Padme share a passionate night with consequences. Takes place durning ROTS. OneShot.


**To Be This Way**

Summary: Obidala, Before the mission to go save the chancellor is given Obi-Wan comforts Padme the best he can

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but I wished I owned Obi-Wan and Padme because I would put them together…Yay Obidala!

The Story

The walls were dark and Padme Skywalker sat alone waiting for her husband, jedi knight Anakin Skywalker. She closed her eyes and thought hard about the life she wanted when she was a little girl. That life seemed so far away now. All she wanted was to live peacefully on Naboo with the rivers flowing freely. She wanted happiness, she didn't want to live like she is now.

Now she waits for the husband that should always be there, she waits for the day when the night should bring her peace. Sometimes her darling husband even scared her. He would rant and crush things with the force, he wasn't in control of his emotions. She was upset that she had to be afraid of him. She was supposed to love him, to feel protected, but she was only happy when she was with one. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When the realization hit her she was even more upset. Obi-Wan was her husbands best friend and mentor, he was like a father to Anakin. But to Padme he was everything. She was so head over heels for him during the time of the capture of her planet Naboo that she couldn't think of anything else. Now he was so much older, he had grown into his title as jedi master and who was she to come between him and that title?

Padme sighed and closed her eyes.

"Senator Amidala?"

Padme looked up slightly into the beautiful blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He didn't frighten her like Anakin did. She was sure he didn't mean to sneak up on her, she was so comfortable around him. Looking even deeper into his eyes Padme started to cry. She wanted what she couldn't have and she knew it.

"Padme, what's the matter?"

The senator would never confess her now known love to him. She felt it every time he was near, the pit of her stomach would do flip flops and she felt her blood turn to liquid passion. It was an amazing feeling.

"Please, let me help you, I can you know." He said, white teeth showing as he smiled. "I am very good at getting what I want. That's why I'm a negotiator." He said and took a step towards her not realizing how suggestive his earlier sentence sounded.

Padme however did notice and shivered lightly.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head and fell into his arms. The jedi wrapped her up and held her to his chest. She was so soft.

Obi-Wan wasn't liking the feelings that was washing over him at that moment. There were going against everything he knew to be wrong. He did know about his apprentice and the senator's union and he didn't interfere. He wouldn't interfere.

"Obi-Wan help me, please."

Moving with her Obi-Wan sat her on the couch and stroked her long locks. "What do you need help with Padme?"

The younger woman looked up into his intoxicating eyes and leaned forward into him, feeling his hard chest against her. She wanted to feel his soft skin under her fingertips, his hard sculpted body on top of hers, she wanted to feel his hot breath on her neck.

Padme stopped thinking before she went any farther. Standing up she looked anywhere but him. "Thank you for your concern Master Kenobi, but I must ask you to leave."

Obi-Wan was confused. He was certain that just a few seconds ago she was going to kiss him, now she wanted him to go.

"But I haven't really done anything yet." He said, almost in a young whining kind of way.

She smiled then turned serious. "You have no idea what you've done."

Obi-wan excused himself and went into the bathroom. Interested, Padme waited until he came out, clean shaven and looking not a day over twenty five, the time she first laid eyes on him. It was like they were back in the naboo cruiser with Qui-Gon, Anakin, the gungan Jar-Jar Binks and Artoo Detoo.

"I couldn't help but read your thoughts. I knew you would prefer it if I looked more, young."

Padme was under a spell, she walked to the jedi and kissed him passionately on the lips. Obi-Wan tensed at first then moved his lips across hers. Her tongue was rubbing against his closed mouth and he shivered, opening up to her. Padme's tongue in his mouth sent passion through his entire body, she reacted the same as he rubbed his own against hers, the wetness, the silky feeling caressing each other.

"Padme." He said breathlessly. "I, I want you."

The senator smiled to herself and pressed her body against his more fully. She gasped in his mouth, he did indeed want her. She was suddenly afraid for Obi-Wan, what if Anakin came home? What if, what if, anything?

She had no more time to think however as she was picked up and carried to the bedroom. Obi-Wan laid her down on the covers and started to undress her. The jedi master had suppressed feelings of lust throughout his entire life. Now he was going to get what he wanted. Padme.

When she was naked under him Obi-Wan looked over her body, she was beautiful.

Padme suddenly felt self-conscious. "Obi-Wan?"

"You're beautiful." He said and captured her lips with his again. They kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity before Obi-Wan shrugged out of his tunic and Padme saw his strong chest. Placing kisses over his skin he shivered, his hands reaching for his belt that was hold the very now-constricting pants.

"Obi-Wan wait."

The jedi sighed and let his thoughts of anger go out into the force. She was going to tell him to stop, that this was a mistake.

"I want to."

Obi-Wan was about to speak when he gave her a look of pure confusion. She thought that was the cutest look of all.

"Obi-Wan, I want you."

The passion started again in the young jedi and he ran his hands over every part of her he could reach before she took his belt off and slid down his pants, reveling his desire.

Padme was almost shocked at how big he was, he was much bigger then Anakin and she knew she was in for a night she was never going to forget.

Obi-Wan sighed when she touched him, her hands were so cold against his burning flesh of desire, he wanted nothing more then to have her under him. He knew he would get his wish.

Padme traced his body until she couldn't take it anymore and his moans were growing too loud.

"Padme please."

She smiled at him and laid on her back. Obi-Wan was instantly in control and got on top of her. "I've wanted this so long." He said, his hot breath released on her neck.

"Then take me Obi-Wan."

He did just that, sliding himself into her she screamed at the pleasure. Obi-Wan felt her close around him and there was nothing else the jedi could do but make love to her. To hell with consequences, she was his and he would enjoy it.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan was concerned, Anakin was showing his anger too much and he needed answers. Turning to the only person he knew he could trust he went to visit Padme.

When he got to her apartment he was shocked. The woman he loved was standing in the middle of the room holding her swollen stomach. When C3PO left after showing him in Obi-Wan hid in the shadows and watched her. She was indeed pregnant. But the question hung in the air. Was it his?

Deciding it was better to never know Obi-Wan left, he was needed at the temple anyway, Anakin was to be seated on the council.

Leaving Padme alone, never knowing Obi-Wan left.

SWSWSWSWSW

It was true, Anakin had turned. Now Obi-Wan was faced with a terrible situation, going to Padme's yet again he saw her belly even bigger then before. She would not give up the location of Anakin no matter how many times Obi-Wan asked and pleaded.

He went to leave but not before turning around. "Anakin is the father isn't he?"

Padme looked down, tears coming to her eyes. "No."

The jedi was about to walk away when her one word caught up to him. 'No.' So they were his. Their night of passion brought nothing but pain to her.

"I'm so sorry Padme."

He left. Padme was shocked, how dare he! Didn't he know how much she loved him! How much she wanted to be in his life. Well that was fine. She didn't need him either.

SWSWSWSW

Mustafar was terrible, it was hot and muggy and knowing Obi-Wan was with her made Padme shiver. She went to him.

"Obi-Wan, why did you go away?"

"I can't be with you Padme."

"So you're just going to leave me to raise our child alone? How could you?"

Obi-Wan looked annoyed. "They're not mine. I can feel it."

"They?"

"You're having twins Padme."

The young girl touched her stomach lovingly. "They are yours. There's no way they could be Anakin's he knows that now. I wasn't with him for a long time before I was with you. Then when I told him I was pregnant we weren't together at all. Obi-Wan please! I love you."

The jedi placed a hand on her face. He would face Darth Vader and claim the woman he loved.

In the end everything was destroyed but there was always the rumor of the jedi knight and his lover.

Luke Skywalker kept his supposed father's name, someday though, he knew the truth. It was in him and around him. He was the son of Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi.

THE END


End file.
